


tell me a secret

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I love this ship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: Lucy and Loke and a much needed heart-to-heart.





	tell me a secret

"Tell me a secret."

Loke turned to look at his half-dressed master lounging on her bed. It was a rare lazy day for the two, with no naked ice Mages, destructive fire Mages, teasing cats, or nosy and blushing requip Mages invading their space. He would enjoy the peace for as long as it lasted.

"A secret, Princess? What makes you think  _I_  have secrets?" He pressed a hand to his heart, as if offended by the very suggestion. Lucy rolled her eyes and propped her feet on the wall. Her bare toes wiggled as she talked.

" _Loke_. You've been around for I don't know how long. You're bound to have some ghastly secret, or secret _s_ , hiding under your mane." Loke huffed at the insult and padded over to seat himself on the edge of the bed. His fingertips traced the spot over her heart where his symbol would appear when Lucy activated her Star Dress. His other hand toyed with a strand of her hair. Behind his glasses, Loke's eyes slid shut. He hadn't thought about secrets in a long time. "What kind of secret? A secret I've kept from you or I've never told anyone?"

Lucy's ears perked up, he could almost see it. He stifled a chuckle. His mistress was so easy to read. The reporter instincts she still had from her time away from the guild had no doubt gone into overdrive at the mention of deeper secrets. She shifted into a more comfortable position with her head resting in his lap and grandly waved a hand. Loke rolled his eyes. "So demanding, Princess," he said as he tugged on the lock of hair he was still holding. Lucy whined. Too overcome by laughter and her cuteness, Loke peppered the tip of her nose with kisses.

"LOKE!" Lucy squealed and kicked her feet, one hand coming up to bat at his face. "Be serious!"

"Fine, fine. See? I'm serious." He pulled a face that wasn't at all serious, just to get her to laugh.

"Lokeeeeeee!"

Loke chuffed another laugh and leaned against her headboard. As he mulled over four centuries worth of secrets and memories, one stood out the most to him. It was probably the most personal secret, after Karen's death, that Loke held. What better one to tell his beloved Mistress? "I have a little brother, the Little Lion, Leo Minor, who I haven't seen in…man, probably three centuries now. I've wished with all my key holders that I'd be able to see him again. That by some stroke of luck, my new master would have Leo's key as well as mine and the brothers would be reunited."

Lucy's teasing smile faded at the sudden melancholy on her lion's face. When she'd asked the original question, it was meant to tease him about the huge age difference between them. She hadn't meant to bring up painful memories.

One hand reached up to brush a tear off his cheek and Loke flinched. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

"Tell you what. Before Team Natsu comes barging in here and drags us off on a mission, why don't we go on our own? Let's go look for Leo Minor's key."

As Loke pulled Lucy into his arms in a crushing embrace, he remembered why he loved her so much.


End file.
